comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America and
Captain America is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America #42: 24 Sep 2008 Current Issue :Captain America #43: 22 Oct 2008 Next Issue :Captain America #44: 26 Nov 2008 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' - During World War II, 4-F Steve Rogers was transformed by an experimental super-soldier serum to become America's Fighting Hero. After being frozen in suspended animation, he was revived in modern times, and is now America's living hero & legend, and leader of The Avengers. - WikiPedia Allies *'Nick Fury' - This WWII veteran is now the leader of the anti-terrorism force S.H.I.E.L.D. - WikiPedia *'Agent 13/Sharon Carter' - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers' former girlfriend. - WikiPedia Enemies *'The Winter Solider' - This cold war-era Soviet assassin has recently been reactivated--and was revealed to be Captain America's former WWII-era partner, Bucky! *'The Red Skull' - A former Nazi, and Captain America's greatest enemy. Recently deceased. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate: An international counterterrorism and intelligence agency, led by Nick Fury. - WikiPedia Recent Storylines Captain America #43 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain America #42 Past Storylines Captain America #14 "The Winter Soldier" conclusion. Captain America and The Winter Soldier fight. During the battle, Cap gets his hands on the Cosmic Cube, and uses it to restore The Soldier's memories of when his was Cap's partner, Bucky. Bucky then grabs the Cube and shatters it, teleporting away in the process. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119205 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119213 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 1' - Collects #15-17 plus the Captain America 65th Anniversary Special. "Six months ago, Crossbones kidnapped the Red Skull’s daughter, Sin, from a government re-education facility and disappeared into the night. Now, he and this spawn of infinite evil have come to the American Midwest to tear a new hole in A.I.M. – but none of them counted on Cap and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 13 stumbling into the mix, and everything going wrong! Plus: Cap’s newest enemy, General Aleksander Lukin, the head of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, is attempting to buy a piece of land in Germany, and he won’t take no for an answer. What does he want there? The answer to that can only be found in an untold tale from the war – a story that finds Cap and Bucky fighting alongside Sgt. Fury and the Howling Commandos behind enemy lines, trying to stop the Red Skull from launching a monstrous attack on the Allies unlike anything ever seen before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123210 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 2' - Collects #18-21. "Fan-favorite artist Steve Epting rejoins Top Ten writer Ed Brubaker for an action-packed thriller in London, as Captain America travels across the Atlantic in search of his old partner - a story that will see him fighting side-by-side with some very old friends. But Cap and the Winter Soldier aren't the only ones taking the journey abroad. Crossbones and Sin are on a path of revenge that's leading them in the exact same direction! And what of General Lukin and his "relationship" with the Red Skull?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122257 *'Civil War: Captain America' - Collects #22-24 plus the Winter Soldier: Winter Kills one-shot. "Captain America has fallen into a clash with his government and his friends, and the people close to him are paying the price. The life of Cap's girlfriend, Agent 13, is torn apart as her superiors use her divided loyalties against her. Elsewhere, a new villain emerges; the Red Skull begins to make himself known; and the Winter Soldier again comes face-to-face with Cap. But which side will he choose? Plus: James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America’s one-time partner Bucky, faces his first Christmas of the 21st century – and the truth of the terrible things he was forced to do as the Winter Soldier. And with Cap caught in a conflict he can neither take a side of – or understand – what moves can he make to try to redeem himself?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127984 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 1 - Collects #25-30. "As repercussions ripple outward, the Winter Soldier finally chooses a side, after the Civil War has ended – his own. But what are the Red Skull and his minions up to behind the scenes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124233 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 2 — The Burden of Dreams - Collects #31-36. "Agent 13. Bucky Barnes. The Falcon. Black Widow. Iron Man. Steve Rogers was often the glue that bound these heroes together in common cause. Now, in the aftermath of his death, they come together again in a desperate attempt to keep his dream alive. But the collapse of Steve Roger's dream was just the first step in the wicked machinations of the Red Skull, who is determined to see the death of America follow soon after the death of the Captain. As the Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the United States, only one man stands in its way - but is he up to the task?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124241 Hardcovers *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116516 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117083 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 1 - Collects #25-30. "As repercussions ripple outward, the Winter Soldier finally chooses a side, after the Civil War has ended – his own. But what are the Red Skull and his minions up to behind the scenes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128492 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 2 - Collects #31-36. "The Red Skull's master plan kicks into motion, and chaos begins to take hold of the US, with only one man to stand in its way - but is he up to the task? Guest-starring the Falcon, Iron Man and the Black Widow!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128506 * Captain America: The Death of Captain America, vol. 3 — The Man Who Bought America - Collects #37-42. "He's doing his best to carry on the legacy of Steve Rogers, but things go from bad to worse for Bucky Barnes when the Red Skull makes an unexpected move for the very soul of America." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129707 - (forthcoming, November 2008) *'Captain America by Ed Brubaker Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-25, plus Captain America 65th Anniversary Special and Winter Soldier: Winter Kills. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128662 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Captain America created by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. Issue #9: Writer: Ed Brubaker, Artist: Michael Lark, Colorist: Frank D'Armata, Letterer: Randy Gentile, Editor: Tom Brevort. Publishing History This is the sixth comic series called Captain America. It began publication in 2005. The fifth volume of Captain America was published under the Marvel Knights imprint. It lasted for 32 issues from 2002-2004. The fourth volume of Captain America (the Heroes Return version) lasted for 50 issues from 1998-2002. The third volume of Captain America was part of "Heroes Reborn"; it lasted for 13 issues from 1996-1997. The second volume of Captain America was published from 1968-1996, consiting of issues #100-454 (numbering was continued from Tales of Suspense). The first volume of Captain America was published by Timely/Atlas: Issues #1-75 were from 1941-1950, and #76-78 were published in 1954. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1845 CAPTAIN AMERICA #5 $2.99 *FEB05 1901 CAPTAIN AMERICA #6 $2.99 *MAR05 1904 CAPTAIN AMERICA #7 $2.99 *APR05 1905 CAPTAIN AMERICA #8 $2.99 *JUN05 2025 CAPTAIN AMERICA #9 $2.99 *JUN05 1979 CAPTAIN AMERICA #10 $2.99 *JUL05 1884 CAPTAIN AMERICA #11 $2.99 *AUG05 1922 CAPTAIN AMERICA #12 $2.99 *SEP05 1926 CAPTAIN AMERICA #13 $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Captain America Vol. 2 HC: 23 Jul 2008 :Captain America #44: 26 Nov 2008 :Captain America: The Death of Captain America Vol. 3 — The Man Who Bought America Premiere HC: 26 Nov 2008 :Captain America: Theater of War: America First!: 03 Dec 2008 :Captain America #45: 24 Dec 2008 :Captain America: Theater of War: America the Beautiful!: 08 Jan 2009 :Captain America #46: 28 Jan 2009 News & Features * 08 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080708-CapStillDead39.html Captain America is Still Dead: Brubaker on Cap #39] * 27 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080627-WWCLukeRoss.html WWC: Luke Ross: On Captain America & Exclusive] * 03 Jun 2008 - (A) Captain America is Still Dead, Alas * 24 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=154845 A Captain America is... Again Alive? Brubaker on Cap #37] * 21 Mar 2008 - A Captain America is Still Dead... Alas? * 03 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148850 (A) Captain America is Still Dead: Brubaker on Cap #35] * 01 Feb 2008 - Wait a minute, wasn't Captain America dead? * 28 Jan 2008 - Captain America Lives Again * 03 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141795 Captain America Is Still Dead VIII: Talking Cap #33 with Ed Brubaker] * 23 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=137270 Captain America Is Still Dead VII: Talking Cap #32 with Ed Brubaker] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134077 Captain America Is Still Dead - Ed Brubaker on Captain America #31] * 12 Oct 2007 - Brubaker & Ross on Captain America's Redesign * 20 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130163 Captain America Is Still Dead: Talking to Ed Brubaker About Cap #30] * 16 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125596 Captain America is Still Dead: Talking to Ed Brubaker About Cap #29] * 23 Jul 2007 - Captain America Is Still Dead II * 25 Jun 2007 - Captain America Is Still Dead I: Talking to Ed Brubaker * 14 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10544 O Captain! My Captain! Brubaker talks Captain America] * 11 May 2007 - Ed Brubaker on Captain America - After the Fall * 26 Apr 2007 - Fallen Heroes * 11 Apr 2007 - The Big Question * 18 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8651 The Winter of Cap's Discontent: Brubaker talks Captain America & Winter Soldier: Winter Kills] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Captain America - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Captain America Category:Super-Hero